Bellarke Love story
by Meadowsabby1
Summary: This is about the romance Bellarke! I do not own any of the characters


This book is set in space. They still have lots of supplies and will last in space for another 100 years.

" Octavia! get in the floor, the guards are coming!" I whisper to my little sis, octavia.

100 years ago, we used to live on Earth. One day, the world was attacked by nuclear bombs, but some of the United States had operating space stations and we launched into space with enough supplies for 300 years in space. we set up a set of laws, one of them being not to have more than one child, due to over population. no one has had a sibling in 50 years, until Octavia and I. Octavia is turning 16 in a week, and our Mom works at the solar fields. Mom has to make enough ration points to support the both of us, but i work in the janitorial department, one of the worst work places, but it was the job with the least hours of work, and I need to be home for Octavia, incase the guards decide to give us a SUPRISE visit for inspection. Octavia jumps into her hole in the floor right as I hear the pounding on the door for the inspection. I quickly shut the panel and slide the chest on top of it, so she knows not to come out until I move it and give her the code, three taps on the floor, then a whistle, and then a flash of the lights in the flat.

The Guard walks in, and I have to squint to see his nametag. Danvers. I pretend to be washing the dishes, since this was our hour of running water.

" Boy, is your Mother home?" He asks me in a frightening voice.

" No sir." I say trying to be as calm as possible.

"Do you have more than three meals of rations in your home?" Sargent Danvers asks me.

" no sir, two for my Mother and I tonight sir" I say

" Boy, please state your name and age and we can scan your key card and be on our way." He says

" My name is Bellamy Blake, I'm 21 years old, and this is my keycard." I say, standing straight, as I want to make a good impression, because I just applied for the Guard training camp for this summer.

" Bellamy Blake, that name sounds familiar, are you the boy who signed up for training this summer?" he asks me.

" Yes sir!" I say, pleased that he knew who I was.

" I will be your instructor during the camp, I hope you join the force son." He says, then walks out of our flat and walks away from walden.

I give the signal to Octavia for her to come out, and we act so happy about the guard acting like that to me about the training camp this summer. All of a sudden, I see something behind Octavia, and then, All I see is darkness...

Clarke-

I am walking away from the cafeteria from lunch when I hear my best friend, Bellamy yelling after some guards carrying a young girl with dark hair and a pale complexion. As I look closer, my heart sinks. Octavia. They found her. I quickly run after Bellamy and grab him.

" Bellam, shhhh, look at me." I pull him into a hug, my shirt slowly getting soaking wet from his tears." we walk to my flat, and we sit down in my room. I have my own flat since I just turned 20.

" I gave her the signal, and it was a trap, they knew she was there, and they were just waiting to take her from me!"

He gets up and slams his fist against the wall. I pull him next to me, and we just lay there. I don't know how long it has been, but Bellamy is asleep, so I decide to go to the store and get him a surprise. I leave him a note, in case he wakes up.

_ Bellamy, I went to the store to get something, ill be right back, help yourself to anything in the fridge._

\- clarke

when I get back from the store, Bellamy is sitting on the couch putting together one of my puzzles. He looks at me, his eyes red. I look at the time, 6:00. I come in, and I start making his favorite meal, steak, salad, and mashed potatoes. I also sneak his favorite ice crem in the freezer without him knowing.

" Clarke, thank you for being so understanding of how hard this is on me. You have no idea how much you mean to me." He says to me from the living room.

I notice him get up and walk towards me, his eyes on the skillet and pot.

" You didn't." He says, a smile creeping up on his face.

" Bellamy, I know how hard this must be, I wanted to do something special for you!" I say to him.

I turn around and give him a big hug.

" Um clarke... i think you are burning it" he says

"Shit!" I say, and playfully hit him in the chest.

when I am done fixing dinner, we sit down at the table and eat.

" wow clarke! this is really good, But... The steak is a little burnt." He says with a grin on his face.

" oh shut up!" I say, blushing and turning away.

when we are done, Bellamy washes the dishes and then I tell him to go and get us a movie set up. while he is setting it up, I get the ice cream out and fix us a HUGE bowl. I walk in my room and his eyes widen.

" Clarke, you are the BEST friend I could ever ask for!" He says as I hand him the bowl

" why are there two spoons? you expect me to share this with you?" He asks playfully

" HAHA, very funny!" I say and steal a bite while he isn't looking.

When we get finished, The movie is almost done, and I start to notice Bellamy staring at me. I look over at him and he starts to lean in. I crash my lips against his, and I feel a sigh of relief come out of his lungs. He starts to lift my shirt off of my head, and I do the same to him. He unclasps my bra. He pulls back and just looks at me.

" You are so beautiful clarke " He says to me

I crash my lips to his and pin him down to the bed. I unclasp his pants and he slips them off.

Lets just say that that night was the best night of my life


End file.
